Realizations
by Kuro no Kaze
Summary: It's a tragic day for Haruka and Michiru. Their beloved daughter has been kidnapped and murdered. Or has she? Oneshot.


Michiru shook my shoulder with much urgency, waking me up from a deep sleep. I could hear her crying, which prompted me to open my eyes more quickly. "Michi, what's wrong?" I asked quickly, pulling her into my arms and holding her tight. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand, it read 2:30 a.m.

Michiru opened her mouth to speak but stopped, then left my arms and got up from the bed. "Come with me."

I followed my warrior out of the bedroom and down to our living room where the television was turned on but muted. As soon as I could see the picture, I knew why she was so upset. I was unable to breathe; there on the screen was a picture of my little girl and a news reporter. I knew what the woman was saying even without hearing it and my own tears fell without my noticing it. "Ki-chan," I whispered. I felt Michiru take my hand and I reluctantly looked at her.

A fresh batch of tears sat in Michiru's eyes as she looked up at me. "That's not the worst part, Ruka." She bent down and picked up the remote, letting me hear the reporter's voice.

"Police do have the suspects in custody. If you are just tuning in, it is a tragic day in Tokyo. Tenoh, Kiseki, daughter of legendary F-1 driver Tenoh, Haruka and world famous violin player Tenoh, Michiru was kidnapped and brutally murdered this morning. The suspects say that the managed to kidnap the nineteen year old from her home near downtown Tokyo while her parents were away," explained the reporter before I turned the television off.

Rage built inside of me as I went back up to mine and Michiru's bedroom. I heard my wife calling my name as she followed me. Once we were back in the room, I looked at her and sternly said, "Get dressed, or stay here."

Michiru didn't say a word as she and I got dressed. She followed me back down the stairs and out to my car.

We both got in and quickly left the driveway, heading for where the reporter was because the three men that supposedly killed our daughter were there. We drove on silence, not needing or wanting to say anything to each other. Once we arrived at the scene, I parked the car a little ways down the street, got out, and walked to the reporter.

"Where are those idiots?" I asked the woman before she realized who I was. Before she pointed to one of the police cars, she asked if she could interview us and I politely turned her down. She said that she understood and that it was only part of her job to ask. I gave her a nod and small smile as Michiru and I walked towards the squad car the men were being held in.

Michiru grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Don't kill them," she whispered.

I saw more tears in her eyes which only pissed me off even more. I pulled her to me and hugged her, rubbing her back. "I'm not going to make any promises about that," I whispered back. I kissed her forehead before I let her go but kept hold of her hand as we continued towards the car. I asked an older officer if we could speak to the men that were in the car and he agreed, but only because we were Kiseki's parents. When the men were standing in front of us, I was tempted to beat them all down.

Michiru could obviously sense my anger and squeezed my hand. "Ruka," she whispered.

I gave her a quick glance to reassure her that I was trying. I looked back to the guys in front of us. "Which one of you actually killed her?" None of them said a word and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Who did it!" I screamed at them.

The officer that let them out of the car glared at them. "She asked you a question."

The largest, most muscular man looked directly at me. "I did it." He frowned when I asked him why. "She deserved it. She was a bitch."

I lost whatever control I had when he said that. I let go of Michiru's hand and threw a punch at him as hard as I could. I continued to hit him until two officers pulled me away and held me back. I calmed down a little when Michiru came over and hugged me. The officers let go of my arms and I hugged her back.

The older officer made the men get back in the squad car, the one guy bleeding on his friends. "I'm sorry about that."

Neither I nor Michiru said anything back to him. I held me wife as she cried into my shirt. I let go and allowed my tears to fall freely.

A different officer came up to us and I could tell that he was nervous. "Excuse me. Um, the coroner would like to know if you want to see your daughter before,"

"Yes," I said before he could finish his sentence. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to her, and I especially didn't want Michiru to think about it.

The officer nodded. "I'm sorry. If you'll follow me, I can take you to the coroner's office."

Michiru walked beside me with her arm still around my waist. I kept my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against my arm. Abandoning my car, we sat in the officer's car and went to see Kiseki for the last time. The thought of never being able to spend time with my daughter made my eyes water again. Once we arrived, we quickly went in and a woman in a white lab coat was waiting for us.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Your daughter was a good kid."

I felt Michiru shudder when the woman said the word "was." I squeezed her shoulders lightly and let out a breath. "Can we see her?"

The woman sighed and nodded, turning away from us. She walked to where the bodies were held and pulled a drawer open. Slowly, she reached out and took hold of the white sheet.

As the coroner lifter the sheet that lied over my daughter's face, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I expected to see the mangled body of my daughter lying on the table. I wasn't standing in the coroner's office any more. I wasn't standing at all. I was lying in my bed with Michiru hugging me lightly and smiling, although she was fast asleep. "What the hell," I thought, looking around the room. All was calm. I looked at the clock; it was 2:30 in the morning. "That was a dream!" I thought in disbelief. I slowly and carefully freed myself from my wife's arms and left our room. I walked quietly down the hall to Kiseki's room and opened her door. I was so relieved when I seen her asleep at her computer desk that I sighed loudly. "It was a dream." I went into her room and pulled a light blanket from her bed. Wrapping it around her shoulders, I happened to notice what was on her computer screen: the rates of murder in Tokyo. "It has to be a coincidence," I told myself. I turned the monitor off and kissed my child's cheek before going back to my own room and going back to bed.

END

AN: Just a thought that ran through my head one day. I'm thinking about doing two more like it; one for Michiru and one for Kenji. Please review and let me know if you think I should or not. Happy readings!


End file.
